1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blower fan which allows unbalance of a rotating body to be corrected.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices have been becoming more and more densely packed with components, and electronic components installed in the electronic devices and blower fans arranged to cool the electronic components have accordingly tended to be disposed close to each other. Such a blower fan is arranged to produce air currents through rotation of an impeller, i.e., a rotating body. Therefore, unbalance of the impeller causes rotation unbalance during the rotation, and the rotation unbalance causes vibrations.
JP-A 06-284666, for example, discloses a method of correcting unbalance of a rotating body.